A dish washer is a home appliance that uses a wash pump to circulate wash liquid to be sprayed from spray nozzles to wash dishes placed in an upper and lower rack, and dries the dishes after they are washed.
Conventional dish washers have an air duct for outwardly exhausting hot, moist vapor that forms during a drying cycle. This air duct is installed on the door of the dish washer. After the drying cycle is completed, a dryer fan rotates to vent the hot, moist vapor into the air duct. The vented vapor is discharged outward from the front of the dishwasher through a steam vent formed at the front of the door.
However, such a condensing apparatus of a related art dish washer expels hot, moist vapor directly out into an interior of a room. Accordingly, it can be directly expelled towards persons near the dish washer, and can cause burns and other discomfort. Furthermore, the expelled vapor can affect wallpaper and wood inside the room, causing corrosion and deformation thereof. Moreover, the expelled hot, moist vapor can condense and collect on the floor around the dishwasher, which can cause passers-by to slip and injure themselves.